Yesterday
Amanda Schull as Kirk Acevedo as Noah Bean as |guests = Barbara Sukowa as Amy Sloan as Demore Barnes as Xander Berkeley as |co-stars = Bill Timoney as Murray Furrow as Dr. Lasky Andrew Gillies as Rothaford Gray as Capt. Frank Whitley Benjamin Meranda as Samuel Nataliya Rodina as Aza Sergey Shpakovsky as Mikaail Vlado Jovanovski as Chechnya Cabbie Gary Augustynek as SPHD General |previous = |next = }} " " is the eighth episode of Season 1 of 12 Monkeys. It aired at 9:00 p.m. on March 6, 2015 on Syfy. Synopsis The Core that powers the time machine is fading. To get Cole back from the past, Jones must convince her former colleagues at the military operation "Spearhead" that her mission is worth saving.http://uk.ign.com/tv/12-monkeys/1 Timeline 2015 Cassandra Railly and Aaron Marker are concerned that Cole's body may still be in Chechnya and decide to seek a meeting with Senator Royce, Aaron's (former) boss. Cassie convinces Senator Royce to sponsor her trip to Chechnya under CDC jurisdiction. Royce says there are questions about Cole. Aaron says traveling to Chechnya to make sure someone is not there is crazy. He tells Cassie he will be there when she gets back. Cassie convinces a cab driver to to take her toward the site of the explosion for a generous payment. Cassie enter's the site of the blast and calls Aaron to tell him that no one survived the blast and that Cole's body is not there. She concludes that Cole saved the future. Cassie looks at the site of he explosion. 2017 The attempt to retrieve Cole to 2043 inadvertently moved him to 2017. He removes a piece of shrapnel from his leg. He hears a woman's voice and calls for help. Cole identifies himself to Aza, who speaks English. Her father asks if anyone knows Cole is there. Aza's father tries to help Cole move a beam that has him trapped. Cole begins to splinter but does not leave 2017. Aza tells Cole help is coming. He says he has to find a telephone and call his friend (Cassie), who is a doctor. Aza responds that help is coming. Aza's father and his men lower a seat made of canvas to Cole. Cole learns from Aza that the virus got out and that there has been a worldwide plague. Whens he is told that the year is 2017, he realizes that he jumped forward two years. Cole walks to the brow of a hill and looks at the devastation below. 2043 Katarina Jones makes an attempt to retrieve James Cole from Chechnya. The core of the splintering machine becomes unstable and the machine must be shut down. Jones's staff determines that the only way to repair the splintering machine is to get another manifold from Spearhead. Jones tells Ramse to go with Marcus Whitley because Ramse wants Cole back. Whitley and Ramse arrive at Spearhead. Whitley tells Jonathan Foster that Jones has successfully sent someone back in time. Foster is skeptical, want to know where the utopia she promised can be found. Foster refuses to trade away his spare manifold. He shows Whitley and Ramse his computer complex and says he is on the verge of discovering a vaccine that will be able to anticipate mutations to the Kalavirus before they occur. When Ramse says he has a friend stuck in the past, Foster wishes him luck. Ramse sees Elena, who was once his lover and who addresses him by his first name, José. Each is amazed that the other is alive. Ramse learns that he and Elena have a son, Samuel, who knows nothing about Ramse. Jones thinks there is a chance to retrieve Cole with generator power. Parts of the splintering machine explode. The core of the splintering machine is dead. Elena explains to Ramse that she did not decide not to tell her son about his father not because Ramse is not worthy but because she does not know what Sam's future will be. Elena believes in Foster; Ramse does not. Ramse is about to teach Sam how to play Go when Whitley calls him to witness Jones's arrival at Spearhead. Foster invites everyone to dinner. At dinner, Jones explains that she has a man trapped in the past. Foster chides her and asks what portion of his body she wants to bring back. Ramse reminds both that lives are at stake and that they are have a contest over superiority. Foster says he will loan his power core if Jones comes to work for him afterward to find a cure for the plague. Jones refuses and shows Foster a picture of him and his wife from before the plague. Jones and Foster move into his office and she explains that the man she sent back in time retrieved the photos, which were last seen in Atlanta, for her. Foster burns the photo. Ramse is called to return to base and promises Elena that he will return. Back at Project Splinter, Ramse, Whitley and others discuss whether Foster makes sense. Jones explains hat he does not because the Kalavirus keeps mutating and all Foster has done is find a solution to the last mutation. After she clears the room, Jones tells Whitley that will take Spearhead's power core however they can. Production Notes Gallery 108Recap1.png 108Recap2.png 108Recap3.png 108Recap4.png 108Recap5.png 108Recap6.png 108Recap7.png 108Recap8.png 108Recap9.png 108Recap10.png 108Recap11.png 108Recap12.png 108Recap13.png 108Recap14.png 108Recap15.png 108Recap16.png 108Recap17.png 108Recap18.png 108Recap19.png 108Recap20.png 108Recap21.png References ----